And Who Says We Need Math?
by suncherub
Summary: [UPDATED] After failing in Math for the first time, Rei, lucky for him, is given yet another chance to pass it. Too bad he has to undergo to a Math major first this time, who happens to be his childhood archenemy himself - Kai. Sparks fly. KaiRei, AU, Yao
1. Math is EVIL!

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot! Beyblade and all its seasons and characters belong to no other than Takao Aoki himself. I do not earn profits in writing fanfics as well, simply because it's just a piece of crap made by mine. So if you're planning to sue me, that's too bad for you.

Warning: This fic contains **shounen-ai**, which means two boys in a romantic relationship, as the story progresses. I doubt if this would turn into **YAOI**, but let's just wait and see. Anyway, this is **AU**, which also means that characters may act **OOC**, if not, **total OOC** (Perhaps, in Kai and Rei's case). So BEWARE.

Coupling/s: Mainly, Kai/Rei and probably, Takao/Max as well (later chappy).

Inspired by: My adviser/teacher who tells us about how Math helped her to meet her husband. (You'll get the idea once you read this.) However, for the sake of originality, I make some twists. (Clue: Conflicts)

Hello there! So you're reading my fic? Wow, I feel so blessed! Anyway, I can't actually say that this is my first ever fic written since I've been writing fics since long I can remember, so all I can say is that this is my first ever fic _posted _in I'm not actually sure if this fic is good or not since I don't really have much confidence about this, but after **shinigamitenshi**, who I really adore so much (Thank you so much! 3), betaed this and received a nice compliment from her, I guess I am in a drive. So, yeah, I might as well try putting this one for everyone's view and hope for the best whether the readers might like it or not.

So do I make myself clear? If so, then this will stand for the rest of the fic (except probably the constant warnings and A/Ns). Hope you enjoy everyone! And don't forget to leave a review after this! Ciao! _Signs off_

- - - - -

AND WHO SAYS WE NEED MATH? 

Prologue - Math is EVIL!

Just when I thought that my life was the hardest thing to deal with, I yet again realized another thing that could surpass that.

Math.

Gods! Just the mention of it brings my head into spin, not to mention it increases my adrenaline. Honestly, why is it that we are required to learn math? Its not like we need that in our daily lives, do we?

... Okay, okay. Scratch that. Maybe we _still _use _it_ in some _other _ways. Such as counting your friend's black eyes - in my friend's case, that is - everyday God has made in his life or counting countless sheep when you cannot sleep at night. But really, are we required to solve **hard** algebraic expressions in our daily lives? I guess not. As if counting one to gazillions is not enough...

I know what you're thinking right now. Why am I ranting so much about this subject, you ask? I might as well give you the details of what happened to me before I became the Anti-Math person that I am right now.

"Rei," started my teacher in Math, Mizuhara-sensei. She placed three papers on her empty desk and spread them out for me to see one by one. "Tell me this isn't true."

I tried my best not to cringe at her comment, but failed miserably to do so. I know I have no rights telling her that she was wrong when I know to myself that I'm the one amiss here, however, from the way she told me those words, it was as if I had harmed her physically and her dignity as my teacher in Math as well.

Gulping, I raised my head and looked away. "That's... the truth,"

I knew she was hurt from what she heard from me. Massaging her forehead, a sign of nervousness I knew all too well, she looked at the scattered test papers before her then to me again.

"But Rei!" Disappointment was present in her voice. "You failed the tests!"

I nodded. Why was it that accepting the truth always hurts? "I know,"

"And you know it will reflect in your grades, don't you?"

I gulped again. "I do," I answered, closing my eyes to shut out all thoughts. That's right. I failed our periodical test, not because I didn't study or pay any attention to it, but rather that test was too damned hard to solve! But what happened, happened. So there's no way I could change the past but to...

I paused when I heard my teacher sigh. "I really don't know what to do with you," she admitted softly. "As far as I am concerned, you excel in all my subjects, including Math somehow, so I don't understand why or where on Earth this happened to you now," she let out a sigh. "Is there any problem with you and your family at home? If you want, you can share your thoughts with me. We could talk this o--"

"I'm sorry, but that's not the point, sensei," I answered clearly, waving my hands dismissively before her. Everyone in this school knows the fact that my parents are not in Japan, but rather in my hometown in China, because I am just an exchange student in this country myself. We still have communication, though. "It's just me who has the... problem... anyway..."

There was a short silence. Mizuhara-sensei sighed once more before looking at my brutally murdered test papers then back at me again. "Rei," she took a deep breath before standing up to meet me in the eye. "You're going to have to attend summer class this year with me."

Ouch.

I knew all along that that was coming, but I never thought that that would be so soon. Too soon for me to accept the fact that I, Rei Kon, was about to take summer class. Another year filled with horrible days... Never in my life have I thought I would take any summer class at all! And it's hard, you know? That's probably why I was standing like that - unmoving and with gaping mouth like I was stoned for all eternity, or maybe much worse than that.

I was, in all truth, already planning to ask-- no, no, no, BEG _my beautiful blond sensei for her to give me yet another chance and that I'll go study again to take yet another exam when she suddenly interrupted me._

"But since this is your first time," she started, giving me with new hope. "I guess I'll give you another chance,"

God only knows how my face lit up in joy when I heard that. It's as if the sun descended its warm sunrays upon me after long, cold rains. I was ready to rejoice - really, I was! - when suddenly (again), sensei said something that made me think otherwise.

"But this time, I'm going to refer you to a very good Math Major I know as your tutor for this one week before the test day," she clasped her hands in joy. "You'll have to stay with that person for the rest of the week for that person will do the rest of my teachings..."

Hey, wait. Did I just hear it all right? Mizuhara-sensei isn't the one who will teach me that damned Math?!

"So you're not the one who's going to teach me, then, sensei?"

Mizuhara-sensei broke out a smile. "I probably won't," she answered truthfully, "I think my ways of teachings doesn't work for you at all, so I guess you'll need a different approach of learning Math. Who knows? It might be more effective than mine,"

I blinked. "Like what?"

She smiled once more. "You'll see,"

I could see myself clearly, drowning in the mist of rolling darkness like the idiot that I was already was, while I took in everything - and I mean EVERYTHING _- my sensei told me._

I sat back down on the chair behind me for support, slightly massaging my aching temples. Sometimes, I just wish I had Einstein's mind, I thought to myself. Otherwise, I would have passed that damned Math exam with flying colors...

Because right now, I'm totally doomed.

And that's about it. Annoyed? Good. Happy? Not good (Unless you want to receive a punch from me, that is). Honestly, I was not really much of a Math-hater before, but it's my great mistake to just realize it now. Like they always say, regrets always come at last.

So is it because of my Math teacher why I failed that test? No, she isn't the one to blame, really. All my life as a student in Mieken College, I find Mizuhara-sensei to be the kindest and the most refreshing teacher I have ever met. She makes it sure that everyone in the class understands the lesson and will always be willing to give an example to a certain problem just so we would comprehend it better. It just so happens that she is assigned in Math this year, not to forget that MATH really isn't my forte - Cooking, anyone? - And as time passes, and as that subject gets a lot more difficult than anything else, I am not able to catch it anymore. Heh... Talk about weak points and all that... **1**

"Rei-kun," I hear someone say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Blinking, I rise from my armchair and turn my head to the owner of that voice, only to see Mrs. Mizuhara standing on the door of our room. "As I promised, I finally found you're tutor. Do you mind if you come with me to meet _him_?"

Of course, me, being a nice student as I am, nod and join her outside the door. "Sure," I answer politely, flashing her my usual Rei smile. "I don't mind," I continue as we walk through the corridor of our campus in companionable silence.

So why is it that Mrs. Mizuhara is here and wasting her time over me, you ask again? Just so, to remind you all, I am an honor student myself. Still don't believe me? Then hand me a gourmet pan and different sumptuous ingredients need in cooking, and you might find yourself served with a palatable meal that can beat any high-quality restaurants in this world. And no, I am not being narcissistic or anything. That's what you called _self-confidence_. At least so, I still have something I could be proud of about myself!

After some time of looking anywhere except for my teacher's face, (Too embarrassed from failing in our test.) I've noticed two kindergarten kids - one boy and the other, a girl - chasing each other around the same hallway, making me remember a certain event that has once occurred in my life.

A deafening crowd of laughter,

A mocking smirk,

A stupid crumpled love letter,

The long strands of cut black hair,

And the unforgettable humiliation I only felt that very day.

I suddenly feel a cold wind passes through my spines, waking me from that little nightmare somehow.

I guess this is not the right time for me to think about it...

"By the way," starts my teacher, probably noticing the once companionable silence is already turning into an awkward one. "This will be free. However, I'm expecting for a bit of changes from you after one week, okay?"

"I'll try my best," I answer back, lowering my head. 'Try', being the keyword. I mean, one week? I just can't tell her my final answer when I still don't know if this whole one-week-seminar-with-a-math-major would work on me. I don't want her to expect too much for nothing, you know.

Surprisingly, as if she is reading what is on my mind, she pats me on the back. "Don't worry," she assures, smiling at me like it would save me from this evil subject called Math. "I'm sure you'll find this easy after this seminar. That's why I picked a Math major who's around your age to be your tutor, because I believe that you can understand each other more than you do with me." She explains.

Inwardly, I have to frown. Really, would it make any difference if people around my age and those who are a year older than me teach me the same subject I am bad at? It doesn't make any sense to me at all! But remembering the efforts Mrs. Mizuhara makes just for me to pass yet another exam of hers, I just nod and agree to what she has said.

"Mrs. Mizuhara?"

My teacher looks at me. "Yes?"

"Who is my tutor?" I ask, and then suddenly, thought of making it more appropriate. "I mean, what's that Math Major's name? You -"

She chuckles as we turn to the left. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She says with a smile. "Your tutor will be -" she stops suddenly in our little walk when she realizes that we have finally reach our destination. "- We're here!" She opens the door of the room, which happens to be the Math Club itself.

Somehow, I feel disappointed. Just when Mizuhara-sensei is about to tell me who my tutor is, she suddenly announces that we are there. I really want to know who would that be - who wouldn't? - At least then, I have an idea of who he is and all.

When the door is fully opened, both of us step inside. I notice a certain someone with slate-blue hair sitting on some random chair in the corner of the room, reading a thick book with his back facing us. I have this hunch I've already seen this person somewhere or before, but I'm afraid that I might be mistaken, (Too immune to this kind of stuff) so I let fate answer my question for me.

"We're already here," she announces yet again, louder to be heard by that person, "I already have Rei Kon with me."

I can swear that person stiffens at the mention of my name, but I think it best not to ask that person about it. "Uhm, hi," I say shyly, bowing slightly even though he can't see me. "N- Nice to meet you. I hope you can help me with my problems regarding Math and please bear with-" I stop when that person suddenly closes his book and stands up. His crimson eyes firmly focus on our way as he heads in our direction...

My eyes suddenly turn wide.

Do I just say _crimson eyes_?

"Oh, before I forget again," says my teacher sheepishly, as said Math Major is already in front of us. "This is Hiwatari Kai-kun, the Math Major I'm talking about a while ago. He's the greatest when it comes to this subject, really." She adds proudly. I watch in horror as my teacher pats the aforementioned boy by the shoulder like a kind pet that's actually hiding its true colors from its enemy, or in my case, from me.

Could destiny be any less cruel for me?

A familiar smirk is playing on his lips as he looks up at me. "Long time no see, Rei." He greets me in a nice-to-see-you-old-buddy way and I hate it so much.

"You, too, _Hiwatari_." I make sure I pronounce the last word harshly, but that only make him smirk more. The nerve of that guy! How dare he say my name with no any formalities at all after all the things he have done to me before?! **2**

Mizuhara-sensei blinks, totally oblivious of what is happening between us. "Am I missing something in here?" She asks, looking at both of us. "You two _know_ each other?"

Both of us nod at her as we exchange sharp looks again, but in all honesty, I am already shaking in fear inside.

Oh damn! Now I have my damn archenemy as my tutor!

Only God knows how much I want to dissolve right from that spot, as the images of my past nightmares return to me again once more...

- - - - -

My first attempt in writing humor/romance genre. I hope I do not spoil anything at all .

**1** Mieken is not a made-up place. In fact, Mieken is near Nagoya, the place where I was born!

**2** In Japan, people who call each others' names with no any formalities such as -san/-kun/-chan at all is an act of disrespect. Unless of course you're close and know each other very well, then you can call each other in first name basis.

Anyway, comments are welcome!


	2. Pretending Has Never Been Easy!

I notice almost half of the reviewers hate Math like Rei does. Contrary to popular beliefs, I do not hate Math and I love it the same way I adore English and Grammar. But you see, I have this funny thought in my head when it comes to people who are reluctantly coping with Math, just like my teacher. I guess they are those people who has a lot of resentments running in their heads, which pulls me to write this fic. I guess you could say I enjoy writing those kinds of scenarios.

**Warning:** Lots of flashbacks, some foul language, shounen-ai implications between Kai and Rei, OOC, and an untypical Rei (I don't know if someone ever pictures him that way --- or in the real anime, even!)

**- - - - -**

**AND WHO SAYS WE NEED MATH?**

**Chapter One - Pretending Has Never Been Easy!**

"So what did Mom tell you, hmm?" Max Mizuhara, a friend of mine, asks me before sipping the tea that he ordered earlier as we settled in this cafe. And yes, you're not mistaken. This all-around blonde that I'm talking to right now is the son of Mizuhara-sensei, who as you may all know is no other than my teacher in Math. I know I've said before that I'm too shy to talk with her after all the trouble she's been through for me to have a tutor, but I really need someone I can talk to right now; especially when I learned that Kai of all people has to be the one assigned tutor for me. Talk about irony and all that stuffs.

And so, yeah, I chose Max. And no, not in a Pokemon style. It's not like I have any other choice or anything - knowing that he's my closest friend - but it still's hard to talk with someone I know all along is a son of my Math teacher. I mean, yeah, Max is my friend, but how will I know he wouldn't laugh at me for what his mother told me? Because honestly, I am nothing compare to him when it comes to Math. And that is no mystery if you have a good Math teacher as your mom. And that's embarrassing. Believe me, I know!

However, after hearing that question coming from my friend's mouth, I _really _don't know what to say!

"What? Didn't your Mom tell you about that?" I ask, quite confuse. And here I am, thinking that his mother reported every single detail that happened to me yesterday to him. Maybe I'm being biased to them...?

Max stifles a laugh. "No!" He answers, raising a single eyebrow at me. "I thought you told her not to tell me about it?"

I blink. "I did?" I echo. Really, I don't remember saying that to her!

"Oh? But mom refused to tell me about it no matter how many times I ask her to spill it. And believe me, that's _rare_." He continues, cupping his chin in a thoughtful way. "Oh well," he then shrug. "I can ask you about it anyway... right?" There's a glint of curiosity in those blue eyes, and I caught it just in time to remind me that this would turn into a long,_ long _conversation. And I know it'll start here onwards.

I grimace at the mention of yesterday's event. "Great," I absent-mindedly reply. "Just _so_ great."

This, however, captures Max's interest even more as he rests his arms over the coffee table and locks his eyes on me. "Oh," he says with a smile. "Tell me about it."

After realizing what I just said, I can't take it back anymore. Not anymore when those blue eyes of my friend look like he's waiting for me to blurt out that I just won in a lottery that cost one million all in all. (Not that I don't want that to happen!) And so, I lower my head and look away, wishing that I'd just vanish right from the spot. Maybe I'm starting to lose my sanity already...

I close my eyes. "Nothing?" I say, feigning innocence.

Max frowns. "So you called me here for 'nothing'?" He asks. Max is always good at pointing the obvious, anyway.

With a small, defeated sigh, I look back and crack one eye at him. "Okay, okay. Just... don't... laugh at... me, okay?"

Max nods his affirmation and I know from then that I'm doomed.

Oh boy, where to start?

"I... I... failed Math."

The blond couldn't believe what he heard. "C-Come again?" He choked.

I bury my face in my hands like it is the only way I could move myself away from this so-called humiliation as I hear a laughing Max saying 'Deserves you right!' or something like 'I've waited for so long to see you fail the test!' somewhere near my sub-consciousness...

"That's why I don't want to tell you about it!" I find my self saying, sounding like a total paranoid. "I know you'll laugh at me and make fun of me and ---"

"--- Do I look like I'm laughing at you?" He interrupts me, slightly disappointed that me, his one and only best friend, would accuse him for something he would never do at all. I have to poke myself mentally for being so paranoid these days. I guess I've developed this _paranoia_ --- if it's right to call it that way --- after I failed that darned exam. No wonder why people hate Math so much...

"I-I'm sorry," I breathe. "I don't really mean to accuse you and ---" I stop when I notice the mischievous smile gracing on his lips.

Oh great.

Just so, _so_ great.

"I understand. I know everyone has some weak points in them! However..." Mischief dancing in his blue eyes. "Since you accused me into something I won't do to you at all, I think I deserve some reward." He grins. "You have to tell me everything - every single detail, I mean - about what happened in there. Deal?"

There's a small pause.

If I could just curse that evil Hiwatari...

"I g-guess..."

"Great, then shall we start?" He says in a business-minded way, rubbing his hands to add the effect. Geez... Sometimes, I just wonder if Max would be a successful businessman someday for he starts to act and talk like one already!

"Right," I reply, looking at the roof as if it is the most interesting thing in this world. "Well, anyway, Mizuhara-sensei talked to me after class as she told that morning and said that since I failed the test for the first time --- and since I am an honor student myself as well --- she let me have another chance --- thank God --- and I'm going to get another one next week."

"Oh," he picks a chocolate-coated doughnut in the plate before us, which I just notice by now, is actually there. "And so...?"

"However, before that, I have to go through a lot of torment from a _certain_ Math Major first." I make sure that I put a strong stress in that 'certain' part and Max gets it quickly as I hoped. He isn't as dense as he appears to be, mind you!

"Hmm. I'm intrigued," Max raises a single eyebrow at me. "And who's that _certain_ Math Major, if you mind?"

I cross my arms and snort. "Who else but Kai Hiwatari himself!"

Max almost fall on his seat.

Silence.

"W-What?!" He suddenly exclaims, biting the remaining doughnut in his hands. "You mean the one who became our classmate during our first day in nursery up to our last year in High school? Is that the Kai-kun you're talking about? Is that him?!"

I wave my hand in dismissal. "Geez, you sound so excited!" I note, looking at him weirdly. "Don't tell me you like him in _that_ way?"

Max narrows his eyes --- something rare from this Mr. Sunshine --- playfully, wearing a small smirk across his face. "Really, shouldn't that be my line?"

"Ha ha ha. _Very_ funny."

He laughs. "If it's funny, then you should have laugh at it, right?"

I glare at him. "MAX!"

"But really, shouldn't you be thankful?" He sips his tea, trying to feel safe again from my nearing wrath. "Mom has given you an opportunity to meet your old friend again - oh, I mean, you're -"

"Stop it Max," I say seriously, lowering my gaze to the concrete ground.

"O... Okay," he says, resigning himself quickly from the topic as he picks yet another doughnut again. One great thing about Max is that although he gets nosy sometimes, he never pushes anyone to their limits and when someone just asks for him to stop, he would shut up instantly and give that person to sort things out.

... And that is what I'm doing right now. I might be looking at the tedious-looking ground beneath my feet but honestly, my mind is somewhere else. Max is right. Before I even considered Kai to be my 'archenemy', we started out as friends --- the best of friends, actually --- like anyone else.

I smile slightly as I watch Max munches the doughnuts. _Doughnuts_ sure bring a lot of memories in my mind...

- - - - -

The rain fell hard that day. However, as much as I wanted to get home and get my warm bath with my dad, I couldn't. For some reasons, I forgot to bring my umbrella and got stranded at the main entrance of our nursery school. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall in my eyes as I watched my classmates leave with their parents in tow.

I sniffed and continued waiting with only my clothes protecting me from this chilly atmosphere, which, unfortunately, is not enough to keep me warm. I hugged myself slightly to make me warmer somehow. I wonder if Mom and Dad forgotten about me? I looked up again at the darkened sky. I wasn't even sure if my teachers were still inside the school. I wasn't even sure if anyone was there_ at all! _

How come of all days, it had to happen in my first day in school?

I tensed when I heard a light yet firm footsteps walking on my way. Looking up, I was shocked to see a certain slate blue-haired boy standing at the entrance with an umbrella in his hand.

I was in awe when I saw that small, blue umbrella in his hands. If only I have it with me...

"Kon?" The four-year-old boy called me tediously; voice though young sounded very mature.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered, my voice was dry from the mere reason I didn't know why. "W-Why are you here? The others went home already with their parents, you know?" I told him but it seemed like he wasn't faze about what I said to him. Maybe he didn't care whether they get home or not at all.

"I paid my tuition fee." Came the cool reply as he fully opened the small umbrella that was in his hands. Since I couldn't detect any humor in what he said to me, I guess he was telling me the sheer truth.

"Really, Hiwatari-kun?" I said with admiration, momentarily forgetting the chilly feeling I'm feeling right now and the fact that my mom and dad weren't here yet to get me. "That's so_ cool!" _

Said Hiwatari-kun just ignored me then raised his umbrella above his head. "Hn," he snorted, shutting his eyes. "Like you can't do it yourself, too."

I meekly shook my head and flashed him a smile, earning a weary sigh from him. Hiwatari-kun, or Kai Hiwatari to be exact, is one of my classmates in this small nursery school. Weirdly though, as much as he was just the same age as the rest of us, (or probably a year older than me, I guess.) he liked to stay out of us. He didn't seem to do anything at all during the whole day, well, except for eating --- By himself, I might add. Kai looked so mature at his very age and, unlike any other in the class, I respected and admired him for that.

"I'm going."

However, when I heard those words, the feeling of being left alone surge through me again. "O-Oh, I see. Sorry for troubling you," I sat down next to the school's main door, hugging myself yet again from the cold atmosphere. "See you tomorrow, then."

I know I smiled at him when I said goodbye, but how come he was frowning at me right now? I gulped when he suddenly closed his umbrella and idly walked towards my direction again. I closed my eyes and tightly clutched my head with my hands. What did I do now? Would he hit me? Punch me? Kick me? Or maybe slap me as well?

I was in total panic that despite all the weird thoughts that were running in my head, it never occurred to me that he was just going to sit beside me, dropping all his things next to him and looked at me again.

I gaped at him in shock.

"Uh... Weren't you supposed to get home and take a nice, warm bath?" I asked curiously. Why I asked that, I didn't know. Maybe I was just thinking for a warm bath with my dad at that moment?

"And so, what if I changed my mind?" He snapped, turning his gaze away. I could swear I saw the small blush on his cheeks before he turned away from me. "I don't have anything to do at home anyway." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in this world.

I sweat dropped. "But your parents might -"

He glared at me and instantly, I shut up.

"I'm sorry..."

A few seconds had passed and we were still both in silence when he took something inside his bag and tossed it to me. I wasn't really paying attention at the moment and just caught that 'something' in my hands, only to realize a while later that it was merely a piece of chocolate-coated doughnut. "What's this?"

Hiwatari-kun was also eating a doughnut when he looked at me weirdly. "Are you blind? That's a food."

"I know this is a food, but why gave it to me?" This time, I asked clearly. Though no offense was taken from what he said to me a while ago.

But I didn't know it would make him stop from eating his doughnut further when I asked him that.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to -"

He glared at me again. "Say that_ again and I'll kill you already." _

I blinked. I didn't get what he's trying to say. "W- What?"

He gritted his teeth. "You keep on saying 'I'm sorry' and it's getting on my nerves already!" He snapped, looking back at me. "If I were you, I'll just eat that food, shut up, and just wait for my parents to come."

Fearing to taste my classmate's wrath, I just nodded and quickly ate the doughnut he gave me right after I muttered a small 'thank you' to him.

And that, I might add, was the beginning of our ever-growing weird friendship.

theresothat

- - - - -

It's weird, don't you think? From a heavy rain to a simple doughnut brought us into friendship I never thought we would have.

"Oh, and Rei?" Snap Max, breaking my train of thoughts. Blinking, I look up at him and notice that he finally able to eat all the doughnuts in that plate and that he ordered yet another cup of tea for us. (I haven't ordered anything yet so far after all.) "May I ask you some question?"

I raise one brow. "What about?"

"I'm just curious," he pauses as he focuses his attention to his brand new tea. "How come both of you suddenly treat each other as enemies as you are today when you were friends to begin with?"

"I doubt if I call it _friends_," I drink my tea with a smile. "Besides, it's his fault anyway why we became like this."

"And here I am thinking that you still have feelings for Kai-kun."

My breath suddenly stops as I turn red like - or probably stronger - than a tomato.

"Max," I clench and unclench my fist to ease me from panicking further. "I told you I already get rid ---"

"But you still do," he insists, smiling frivolously. "And you'll always be."

"And how can you be so sure that I am still _in love _with him, ei?" I dare him.

"Simple, Rei-kun," he smiles sweetly, enough to lure any bees around. "That's because _first love _is _always_ hard to forget." He answers simply.

"But he is not my first love!" I protest; hot blood rushes through my very veins. "He is just my first ---"

"---Your first crush," he finishes for me, sipping his tea once more. "You're first crush that lasted for what? Four years? You're crossing over the boundaries, Rei!" 1

I suddenly feel the need to rest my body fully on my chair as if all my energy is being drained or something.

Sometimes, I say to myself, pouting slightly at the thought. _I just wonder what makes me fall for him so hard..._

I say to myself, pouting slightly at the thought. 

- - - - -

I buried my face in my hands as I mumbled incoherent words. I wondered why I was born to become an idiot. Idiot because I am cursing and blaming myself like this. Idiot because I'm always looking stupid. Idiot because I wasn't good at anything at all.

And most of all, I'm idiot because I forgot - out of all subjects - to do my homework in Math.

I panicked after thinking about it again. Oh Gods, what was I supposed to do now?! God knows how my Math teacher would react once he learned that I forgot to do his homework! Sure, this guy was nice because he wasn't the type of teacher who likes to give his students assignment everyday, but honestly, he could be a pain in the neck sometimes. Or for me, at least. Because when he gave us homework - which was rare, I might add - he made it sure that we would spend the whole day solving and thinking about it.

Unless of course, you're a Math major then this would be a piece of cake for you. But I am no Math Major --- and no near one! --- and is blessed with only an average mind, so, to make it short, I'm pretty useless in this field.

I shut my eyes and hoped against hope that Mr. Usui would just forget about it today...

I almost jumped from my seat when I felt something cold on my shoulder, sending me shivers.

"Oi," the monotonous voice behind me said. "What are you doing in here?"

I turned around and blinked. "Kai-kun?"

"It's lunch break already." he reminded me, slightly curious of the sudden difference between me and my usual self.

I nodded as I cupped my cheeks in my hands. "I... know..."

Said person sat beside my seat, looking at me weirdly. "You look like you were just ... raped_." He noted, probably from the lack of words to say. He wasn't really the wordy type of person, anyway. _

"I am not _raped." I said indignantly, turning to look at him with an offensive look. _

"I didn't say you were," he then looked at me seriously, "What's the prob?"

I sighed. "Well, actually..." I lowered my gaze to the ground. "... I wasn't able to do our homework in Math..."

Silence.

"You know that you're an idiot, right?" Said Kai-kun bluntly after a moment of silence, eying me in a what-a-stupid-boy way.

"Always," I meekly answered back at him. There's no denying about it, anyway.

Kai-kun turned his gaze away from me then scratched the back of his head.

"Then you're doomed." He said dryly, pressing the obvious, making me fall from my seat. It didn't help to make me feel better but I understand why he told me that. Aside from the fact that Mr. Usui loves hard_ homework, he was always strict when it came to forgetting it, especially in his subject. And I'm sure he was just reminding me of what would happen to me later on. _

I tried not to cry - really I did! - But somehow, a tear escaped from one of my eyes. I know Mr. Usui would get mad at me for being an idiot out of all the students he handled in sixth grade and I would bring this humiliation until the day I die - Yeah, it sounded cheesy, but what could you expect from a simple human like me? I could be scared, too, you know!

My trains of thoughts were cut when I noticed Kai stood up, heading outside our classroom. "Wait! I'm going with you -"

"It's not time yet," he cut; hands were placed beneath his pants' pockets.

I looked at him. ""But I -"

"You have a lot more things to do," he turned around to face me again. "And you owe me one today." He said audibly before opening the door and closing it once again as he stepped out on it.

I sat back on the chair again. What's up with him today? I asked myself as I noticed a paper was placed atop the seat Kai-kun was sitting on a while ago. Last time I checked, there wasn't any paper in there at all. Blinking, I picked it up, only to be surprised of what I would see.

"The answers in that homework..." My eyes widened as realization dawned unto me. "Kai-kun let me have his_ homework?" _

And I realized by then that I was blessed with a nice and wonderful friend like him.

And before I knew it, I practically fell for this ice guy.

rapednot hardhis

- - - - -

"Another thing," Max interrupts me after a moment of silence. "I just notice this lately, but your hair..." a small sad smile plasters on his adorable face. "... It grows somehow longer than the last time I saw it."

Blinking, I practically shrug and brush my hair with my hand to check whether he is telling the truth or not. "You think so?" I sound unsatisfied from what I heard from him. The comment gives me goose bumps rather than happiness, actually. "I don't see any difference from the day I cut my hair to now, you know."

"Well, I guess," answers Max, scratching the back of his head like he was just imagining things. "But it still baffles me how you manage to cut your long hair just like _that_ when actually, you love it more than yourself." A sigh. "Don't you ever regret doing... _that_?"

To say that I am shock is an understatement. I lower my gaze to my now cold tea, barely untouched, practically doing nothing but to sigh and contemplate over things I don't want to recall anymore. But here I am, recalling everything I already left behind through this fucking Mathematics and sadly, the one I treat as my closest friend after the lost of Kai.

I can't say I loathe Max for that -- No, I believe otherwise. During those times when chaos start to dominate my tiny life, he isn't there with me because he has to return in his ex-school to America to exchange to his exchangee student once again, so he isn't that much informed about what happened to me and Kai that it just shocked him when he suddenly found out that we became enemy, with me ending up cutting my own hair short, and the list goes on. I guess you can say that he is more shock than I am with the sudden turns of event.

"Ha! Me?" I try to sound bold; the image I practically wear after _that _very day. "Why would I? Besides, doesn't this new look of mine better than my old, ugly one? With this look, people would stop mistaking me from a girl! For Pete's sake! I'm a guy, and I'm damned proud of it!"

"Hey, you're not ugly!" Max defends - something where he is truly expert. One thing about Max is that he always encourages everyone there is in this world and it just my luck to have him as my friend. He's a true friend, sunshine to one's life, but regardless of that, he never applies that to himself at all. "And it would be better if I see your old hair again! Don't you think so, too?"

The fact is, Max never stops encouraging me to grow my hair once more, but I always ended up cutting it short every time it grows in shoulder-length. Maybe I am annoyed, but other times, I do also want to have them back. I miss my long hair as much as he does and I would do anything to take it back, however, whenever I think about the old times, all I could remember about my hair is that it is full of jinx... and lots of it. So, yeah, that's probably the reason why I stick with this ugly hairstyle of mine (I never go to hair salons, anyway).

"No," I feign a small smile, patting my hair to show that I'm already contented with it. "I've already had enough with everything." I continue as I recall the most embarrassing and heart-breaking moment in my life...

- - - - -

A lot of girls say that through handwritten letters, they're able to express their outmost feelings than they do verbally to the person they really like, but I am no girl (and wouldn't dream to become one, either), so I didn't really know whether to follow their tradition or not. The thought of me writing a love letter to a hot guy by the name of Kai Hiwatari really turns me off, regardless of how much I love that guy. It just wasn't my thing, and whether you asked me or not, I am still a guy, and my pride for it never changed at all.

But here I was, writing my outmost feelings for Kai in this damn stationary I had with me. What possessed me to write this disgusting thing, I had no clue. It just that my body moved against my mind, that's it!

"L-o-v-e, R-e-i K-o-n," I spelled out as I signed my name in the closing part, finding myself smiling against my own accord. Brushing my braided hair behind, I decided to reread my letter again and as I thought, a pang of guilt washes over me.

Oh yeah, I finally wrote my hidden feelings for Kai. Yeah, I would finally know his feelings for me.

And no, this would make him feel as if I took advantage on him over the years.

I know that wasn't true - I tried my best not to get near him that much as much as possible - but who knows that's what he would think once he read my letter? Of course, being his best friend for a long time had its perk after all, so I know a lot of things about him. Hence, I am safe to say that this guy was very sensitive enough to ever acknowledge my explanation, whatever excuses I would make to make him believe me.

Besides, this person only believed himself, so it would be really hard to convince him.

I frowned as I folded the letter. For the first place, I never felt that kind of feeling towards him but after all the things he had done for me just to get out from the lousy traps made by Math, I guess I started to fall for him hard --- REALLY hard. So it wasn't my fault why it turns out like this, right? It was him, it was him, it was him...

But was it really his fault for making me feel like this?

When that thought came to my mind, I suddenly felt the need to vomit and was about to throw my letter in a nearby trash can when all of a sudden, a hand held my own hand to stop me from doing so.

Looking up, I suddenly wished that I had never ever _thought of doing so. _

It was Kai. Holding me. Holding my hand.

Saving me from throwing that goddamned LOVE LETTER!!!

"Hey," he greeted in a half-curious way. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uhm," I stuttered, practically sweating as Kai sharply looked at my letter. "I-I was just planning to throw some, you know? T-Trash from my bag, that's a-all!!"

He eyed me curiously. "Are you sure?" There was a half-lidded smile as he said this, raising my own bag. "But I have your bag with me."

"W-Well, you see ---" I practically jump from the bench when Kai suddenly snatched the letter from me. "--- Hey!! Give me back my letter!!"

Kai held the letter upward so that I wouldn't able to reach it. Stupid heights and all that... "I don't believe you." He snapped me, slightly opening the letter. "Not when your eyes tell me otherwise."

"I said, give me back that stupid thing!!" I shouted, and before I knew it, I practically took a lot of attention to us. There they are: my classmates, schoolmates, and some teachers...

I took this moment to pause and gulp. This matter was REALLY getting worse!

I guess Kai also noticed this --- he wasn't blind to not see the growing crowd around us --- and probably find it amusing, so after he pulled out that playful smirk, I know I'm already doomed.

"Hey," he shouted, something uncharacteristic of him. Maybe he had taken this as a habit after being with me for long, long years. "Do you want to hear what is inside the letter?"

Inevitably, the crowd screamed 'Yes', being the nosy one as always. Sometimes, I just wish I were a terrorist so if I ever throw some bomb at these nosy people, I wouldn't give them a damn. Instead, I would be in peace, but that wouldn't help me to solve this whole case, at the same time, my fear for having encountered Math.

Smirking, Kai opened the letter and started reading it loud. I don't know why, but at the moment, I felt like my limb started to get numb that I couldn't move a single arm and stop my best friend do the silliest thing he could ever do for a best friend. So you see, I was stuck in here like a fucking mannequin watching those fools cheered out loud about the content of my letter.

"Dear Kai_," he started out, somewhat taken aback after realizing to whom the letter was addressed. "_Hi! How are you? Uhm, I know you're all right (I know you'll say me that!), but after reading this letter, I don't know if you would ever think of being 'all right'.

ever Dear KaiHi! How are you? Uhm, I know you're all right (I know you'll say me that!), but after reading this letter, I don't know if you would ever think of being 'all right'.

"You see, being your best friend for years has its own perk, after all. I mean, I get to know everything about you, whether you like it or not, and you know what? One thing I like about you is that you're so kind! I do not know how to express my deepest gratitude to you after all the things you have done for me --- words cannot express how much those simple gestures of yours meant for me.

"So that's probably why I fall for you --- involuntarily, though. I know you'll get mad at me after this, but I cannot contain myself for long. You know me, I'm a dull grown idiot, and being stubborn is already common for me so, Kai, I_..." Kai trailed, sweat started to bid on his forehead. "... _I love you so much_..." _

There was a pregnant silence, and that's the only time I was able to move. The heat around my face never wore off. Instead, it grew in a somewhat higher degree that made me sweat a lot. I then looked at Kai --- his reaction is the most important to me, of course!! --- Only to see that he was smirking; something that is very different from the one I used to know.

He then started to laugh, raking his bangs in disarray. "This is ridiculous." He eyed me as if I was a funny clown paid to entertain him nonstop. "You're a very good joker, you know what? You tried to show me this disgusting thing only to make me smile---"

Hey wait.

Did he just say that my confession is disgusting?

That my love for him is DISGUSTING

So that's probably why I fall for you --- involuntarily, though. I know you'll get mad at me after this, but I cannot contain myself for long. You know me, I'm a dull grown idiot, and being stubborn is already common for me so, Kai, II love you so muchDISGUSTING 

The crowd took this as a cue to laugh, except for me of course. How could I laugh if the one I love the most is the sole person who has humiliated me like this? That with all those heartfelt feelings I placed in that letter, he just called it disgusting_? Really, I was able to contain myself further and was about to walk out for the best, however, when I saw him shatter my letter into pieces before me with that mortifying smirk, I felt like he just stepped on my whole humanity. _

And that was the last straw.

As everyone laughed at the scene, I slowly walked towards Kai and with no indication or whatsoever, I gave him all the pain I felt for him with that single punch. At least, he wouldn't just think of me as any girly guy who couldn't give a single punch to any person. While I usually cried when it came to Math, I could still give the hardest punch one could ever have.

And with that sound Kai had made, I am sure I was right about that.

"What the hell did you---"

"What? You think I can't punch?" I snapped, slightly snarling at him. "That with this long hair of mine, all I could do is to slap and do some girly things? Is that it?" I gave out a sarcastic laugh as I remembered the scissor I had with me after our H.E class, which we used in sewing our project a while ago. "Okay Kai, you have won. With all the humiliation you have caused me, I guess you deserve a very big reward." I said as I proceeded to cut my beloved hair with everyone gasping, of course. I guess everyone never thought that I could ever cut my own hair when I cared for it so much, but they were all wrong. They have done enough damage for me to ever care about it longer.

And with my hair cut short in an undesirable length --- in hopes of giving everyone an impression that I was deeply hurt --- I took all the cut strands of my long hair on the sandy ground and gave it to the now shocked Kai. "Keep this hair of mine," I said, venom still lingering in my shaky voice. I was near in tears but I refused to shed even a single tear in front of him! "So that you will remember that the person who owns this hair before had once become your best friend and loved you so." I added, and with that, I fled off the scene, leaving them all behind.

For the next day, I didn't return to that school anymore.

I've decided to switch school, then.

- - - - -

"Oh, I really need to go now, Rei." Max says while he looks at his watch, slightly sad for leaving me just like that. "Takao and I suppose to go to a nearby bookstore to buy a certain book he had longed to buy ever since before so I should get ahead before he ever gets there, so I'm really sorry..."

Smiling, I shake my head. "No, it's all right," I hold his free hand and squeeze it lightly. "Thanks for listening to all my blabbering, though."

Max waves his hands dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing!" He giggles. "You know that I will always be there for you when you have a problem. Honest!" His face then falters. "So what's your decision, then?"

I smile. "I guess I'll go face that darn Hiwatari as you first said," I explain; Hiwatari's stupid face suddenly appears in my mind. "I'm sure he would think that I was coward to face him because of what I did before, so I'm going to show him that I, Rei Kon, is not afraid to face him even death comes to get me!"

"Now, now, don't joke like that," Mr. Sunshine suddenly gives me a friendly hug. "Just remember that whatever decision you will make, don't push yourself to the limit, okay? I know you for so long to ever call you rational when pushed against the limit." He warns me with a pout.

"I know that!" I exclaim, laughing slightly. Silly blond! "But you can't stop me from berserking just like that, right?"

My friend scratches his head and sighs. "Oh well, I guess I would never win over you," smiling, he flees off to the exit. "Good luck in your cavalry, Rei! I wish you could win this time!" He adds before going out of the cafe completely.

And with that, I let out a very deep sigh and remove the large grin on my face; the feeling of carrying the whole world in my arms has return on me again.

PRETENDING has NEVER been EASY, I tell you!!

- - - - -

Now, now, sorry for not updating this fic. To tell you the truth, this chapter is already due after I did the first one! It's just that, I don't have any time to update it in and do all sorts of things I always do before. First things first, and school is first for me, so that's it. But I'm pretty excited since my cousin, whom you may all known as **corn3ts**, has decided to join account with me, which suits me just fine. I love her, and I love Kai/Rei, and that is enough to make me smile out of my busy schedule at school.

But of course, reviewers are the one that keep me up from continuing this fic further. Without your reviews, I guess I would have left it just like that. So, as my compensation for not updating sooner, I hope you enjoy this lengthy chapter I wrote just for you all and hope that it answered all the questions that are in your head. Thanks! 


	3. The Appearance of the Weird Red Head

Hello and I've returned again! waves around Anyway, before I forgot, I've decided to post my **review responses **on this fic (and for future fics as well) in my LiveJournal account, which you can see in my bio page. (If you want to add me, I would be more than glad to accept it! ) So if you're waiting for your questions to be answered, then please see for them at my LJ. You can see the reasons there.

Warning/s: A lot more OOC, trivial fights, memories of Rei (read Chapter One for info), slight issue about virginity and such, foul language courtesy of Rei (I just allowed him to use one! cries), and the ever appearance of our dear red head!

****

-

And Who Says We Need Math?  
Chapter Three - The Appearance Of the Weird Red Head

"We're here." Hiwatari announces before he opens the door to his house and enters it, leaving me at the footstep of his door looking like a total mess.

Struggling to lift my large bag, I enter the large house with a frown on my face. Actually, I've never been a moody person, especially when it comes to mornings and such, but what did you expect me to do? Cheer around and dance weirdly in front of everyone else just because one Kai Hiwatari ruined my very day by waking me up through a phone call (God knows how he managed to get my number...) at exactly 4 o'clock in the morning saying that I should prepare my things already because he is _outside_ my apartment to get me? Not exactly the nice way to treat his... err, student.

My eyes suddenly drift its way to my bag, which is about to tear itself from its heavy amount - something I really have to thank that HIWATARI for (note the sarcasm!). Since his call made me jittery and all, I just took the nearest bag - my school bag, preferably - that was within my reach by then and threw whatever object or things I found there that could be made use of while I am staying with him for the rest of the week. But really, those things are a lot MORE important to me at that moment that I even forgot to throw myself some new clothes and get here with the same clothes I wore yesterday. Yeah, that stinks.

"Are you going to stand there and be an idiot forever?" Hiwatari says sarcastically, arms cross, perfectly ruining my day when it is already worst. Then again, everything about this idiot is worst...

Slightly smiling at the thought, I match his sardonic stare and keep my cool. "Well, have you just realized it by now?" I answer in the same voice he used a while ago, looking around for a certain room. "Now, where's my room?"

"Your room?" He nearly chokes at this, I could see. "And you think you _have_ a room?"

"And what do you mean by that, Hiwatari?" There's this itchiness in my voice when I say those words to him. And where do he expect me to sleep? In the lounge, looking like a total fool? Like I could fool myself like that!

"There," Hiwatari suddenly speaks, beating me to it as he points the place where I would sleep. "In the lounge."

I do not have to convince you on this one if I say I am in total shock.

"Y-Y-You..." Dropping my bag and throwing all cautions to the wind, I lunge myself forward and grab him by the collar. I may be shorter than he may, but I could still kill him even with my own hands! "You fiend! You idiot! You fucking, God-forsaken animal! You expect me to sleep there when you ruined my nice sleep -"

The idiot brushes my hands away from his collars as if he hasn't heard a thing from me and slightly tuck it neatly shortly after. "I have confidence you wouldn't complain at all to me, Rei." He answers with a smirk, reminding me again how close we _are_ yet again. The nerve of that guy!

"And why is that!" I'm on hysteria, mind you!

"Because I know you wouldn't,"

"And if I do!"

The smirk grows. "Well," He closes his eyes and sits on the sofa. "Expect yourself to fail in the next Math test."

And that conversation is over for I quickly shut up after that.

__

He sure knows how to make me shut up...

****

-

"If you're done with the cleaning, you might as well start the cooking," orders Commander Hiwatari while he reads the newspaper on the sofa. "I want curry today, by the way."

I nearly throw the dustpan and the broom I am holding to his face, if not only I'm exhausted enough to even lift a single limb. In fact, if I were given a chance to lie on this cold linoleum floor, I would (the power of enthusiasm to get my damn sleep), just to get my nice nap I've been dreading for so long since the day I stepped in this God-forsaken house...

It's really annoying, actually. After I stepped in this house, he suddenly asked me to put my things aside for a while to get myself 'ready'. Me, being innocent and all, agreed to that asshole to get my training over with. But it seems like the term 'ready' meant more like 'get myself ready for a hell lot household', and therefore, ended up doing one. Save for his room, which I would clean later for God knows when.

But that's not the point! The point is, I want to have my short nap and rest, nothing more, nothing less. I'm a growing guy, and therefore, needs one, too, but noooo, my commander still persists to punish me! Is my request that hard to grant?

"If you're just continuing your job without any trivial distractions, then I can guarantee you your desired naptime." Hiwatari suddenly says as if he is reading what is written on my face. Well, not that it is hard to see me on act (People seem to notice me quickly these days), but that's another story to be talked about.

"Hiwatari," I growl, wiping the forming sweat on my forehead. "I'm just wondering... are you a sadist or what?"

Said person suddenly looks at me with a glare. "And what do you mean by that?"

"All I'm asking is for a little nap," I explain calmly, "I have accomplished almost ten works you've ordered me ever since I stepped in here, and what did you do? Nothing! You just stayed there in that fucking sofa, melting me in so much jealousy and-"

He lowers the newspaper down. "Should I take that as a compliment?" He's trying to annoy me; I know that very fact, mind you.

I huff and cross my arms. "Well, certainly, Hiwatari," I answer back with sarcasm, making him smirk. Now I wonder if he's actually enjoying being shoved with sarcasm... Might as well move that out of my list...

He then turns his attention back on the reading material. "Then start working for our lunch," he reminds me again, making me more annoyed.

"The hell with you! I'm practically losing my patience in here, and you're still asking me with that damned food! What the hell-"

There's a loud growl, rendering us both speechless.

Blushing, I pat my stomach, the one who produces that sound, and find that I am also in a state of hunger. A complete hunger, I might add.

I know Hiwatari wants to laugh, but he just hides it behind his smirk and just continue reading the newspaper again. "So to speak," He whispers matter-of-factly, making me blush even more.

I would never, ever, try doing _that _again.

-

When Kai and I were still friends, he gave me an impression of being neat. I still remember the days where he would wear simple polos for his uniform, with his favorite perfume floating in the air as he passes me. I would never forget those days where I would marvel how fragrant and neat looking he always was, but today, that memory would eternally be thrown out of my mind.

The bed and the bed sheet... Books and magazine... all of these are in disarray! His room, which I always thought would be filled by his nice smell, is nonetheless stinks. Well... not totally; But if you consider the gloomy and slightly constrict feeling it gives off, you might think the same thing, too. But anyway, there's no point to think further about that. I'm here to clean that idiot's room with full speed so that I could start cooking our lunch as well later.

My eyes automatically shut as I pick the moldy looking brief - maybe he forgot to wash it for three weeks- That is scattered around the carpet-covered floor, making it dirtier than it already looks. The fact that I, doing this, is unbearable; what is more if it is Kai - the anti-social and always the righteous one - who would do it? I have to stifle a laugh as I thought of what will happen if I told Max and the rest of Kai's admirers about this discovery. Maybe he would be toast as dead!

I walk further in the room and pick all the books and the magazines and place it in the big shelf, thanking God that I haven't seen any signs of dirty magazines or stuffs like that in this room. It really makes me sick to see those women posing erotically with no clothes on, practically posing indecently that could make any guy drool, but in my case, it just scares me off. I mean, it just makes them look more indecent than they already are, aren't they?

Picking the last moldy brief on the floor, I see a picture held inside a frame above the bedside table, making me stop from doing anything further again. I slowly take it as if on cue, only to realize that I am staring at the picture of the person I have loved four years ago. I sadden as I stare at those cold yet nice crimson eyes, the disarray slate blue hair, and that slight smile he used to wear when he was with me before. Everything suddenly returns in my head in a fast forward way as if someone suddenly inserts a video in my head and plays it.

If only Kai didn't do that, maybe... just maybe... I might still be -

"Thanks God my picture doesn't melt in your _dirty_ stares," the familiar cold voice snaps me from my train of thoughts, making me remember again that, yeah, this is the guy who ruined my life; the one that should be blamed for everything that happened to me during my High school years and should die sooner or later if possible.

I automatically glance at the door, seeing Hiwatari leaning on the opened door with his hands cross, and let out a mock laugh. "Oh come on," I say, waving my hands in dismissal. "It wouldn't melt even if I stare long at it."

"Oh, really?" There's a sardonic smile creeping on his face yet again. "Who am I to know whether you're telling the truth or not?"

I glare at him before I pick the bucket full of his dirty briefs. "Look who's talking!" I suddenly exclaim, losing my rationality once again. "Now I know why you fetch me that early! Because you don't have anyone to help you get your dirty briefs on the floor and wash them for you, that's it!"

His eyes suddenly turn serious, making me half-happy and half-frighten. Happy because I finally make a zero out of him and frightening because that look is doing some wonders to my spines, but I do not show it to him at all.

"Take those words back, Kon," He says menacingly, advancing on me. "Take them back!"

"What?" I snigger a laugh, stepping backward as Hiwatari takes one. "That you need a nanny to take care of you and clean whatever mess you make in this house? Is that it?" I dare continue.

And that is all I have to say to get him in complete wrath.

He suddenly lunges towards me. "The hell with you -"

"Now, now, Kai-kun, I know you're in a hurry to lose your virginity that quickly with a pretty boy like him, but really, shouldn't you wait until I left your house?"

Both of us stop dead from whatever we are doing; even Hiwatari manages to remove his dirty hands from my shirt to take a glimpse of the stranger with red-hair and icy-blue eyes who is exactly on the same position as Kai did a while ago.

Hiwatari's mouth suddenly falls in an uncharacteristic way.

"Y-Yu-Yuriy! What the hell are you doing in here!"

Said person just smiles and walks towards Hiwatari, patting his shoulders cheerfully. "Damn Kai! I never thought you're eager to see me like that!" He turns his gaze towards me and flash me some wonderful smile. "Hi!"

I merely nod my head in shock. That Yuriy seems to be good-natured enough compare to Hiwatari, but nevertheless, he gives me the creeps.

And here I am thinking that Hiwatari is the most insane person in this world...

****

-

Sorry for the delay and for the ugliness of this chapter as well. Honestly, I really, _really_, really **hate** this chapter. I mean, this chapter happens in three different scenes that is pretty useless if you ask me, at the same time, I did this on a rush, just so, the idea wouldn't slip on me again (I have a very petite mind... sorry...) . I don't even know if I'm on the right path because I did Chapter Three before this one (So you could say I like that better than this one ;;.). Anyway, hope you enjoyed 


End file.
